


Утро

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday, Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива - День рождения. И Баки его поздравит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро

      —  _Утро начинаааается, начинается. Город улыбаааается, улыбается…_  
  
      — Баки, я ещё не настолько хорошо знаю русский и совсем не глухой.  
  
      — Просыпайся давай, _город_.  
  
      Стив тяжело просыпается по утрам. Все почему-то считали, что Капитан Америка раскрывает глаза по первой трели будильника. И только Баки знал, что Стив, ещё будучи хилым парнем из Бруклина, любил поспать подольше. Он привык будить Стива правильно. Если в него потыкать пальцами, забрать подушку или одело — он перевернётся на другую сторону, что-то промычит и снова уснёт. А вот если донимать его песнями, в которых он понимает от силы пару слов, — он подскочит как ужаленный и уже сам заберёт подушку у Баки, чтобы начать Великую Битву на подушках. Если Стив Роджерс оторвал задницу от постели — считайте дело сделанным.  
  
      Правда, иногда их Битва заканчивалась обратно возвращением в постель. Как сегодня.  
  
      — Серьёзно, Бак, я слишком устал, не хочу на пробежку… — бухтел Стив, пытаясь выдернуть край одеяла из-под Баки.  
  
      — Не мои проблемы. У тебя режим. Кто мешал тебе выспаться? — важно заявил Баки, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Ты мешал мне выспаться. Как ты вообще смог встать? — Стив повернулся лицом к Баки, разлепив один глаз.  
  
      — Я ещё не встал, — пожал плечом Баки. — Тебя вот жду.  
  
      Баки наклонился ближе к Стиву, касаясь кончиками волос его скулы. Стив нахмурился и смешно сморщил нос.  
  
      — Пошляк, — фыркнул Стив, пряча лицо в подушке.  
  
      — Каждый думает в меру своей распущенности, — захохотал Баки, быстро целуя порозовевшее ухо Стива. — Подъём, салага, а то снова петь буду.  
  
      — У меня сегодня День Рождения, пощади, о безжалостный Бушанан!  
  
      — Я тебя предупреждал — если ещё раз вспомнишь ту девчушку с аэропорта… — прорычал Баки, кусая Стива в плечо. Стив хрюкнул и тут же развернулся лицом кверху. Он прикрыл глаза от яркого света и уставился на Баки, щурясь.  
  
      — И что ты сделаешь? Прости, забыл, я слишком стар, — улыбнулся Роджерс, предательски розовея от щёк и до груди.  
  
      «Всё ты помнишь» — подумал Баки, целуя Стива в губы.  
  
      — С Днём рождения, мистер Звёздочки-и-Полосочки-на-трико.  
  
      — Угу, спасибо, а что мне будет за подарок? — тут же спросил Стив, склонив голову и зашелестев простынями. Баки усмехнулся.  
  
      — Минуту.  
  
      Баки сполз с кровати и подошёл к своему комоду. Порывшись в ящиках (Стив, поднявшийся на локти, сделал вид, что не наблюдает за ним, хотя вовсю пялился на голую спину) Баки вернулся на постель, забравшись на неё с ногами.  
  
      — Вот.  
  
      Бархатная чёрная коробочка была перетянута белой атласной лентой. Слишком изящная упаковка для Баки. Стив знал, что чем более вычурная упаковка, то тем более подарок Баки…  
  
      — Кольца?  
  
      … страннее.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Стив задумчиво смотрел на металлические ободки на мягкой подушечке. Почесал лоб, затылок, подбородок с проклюнувшейся щетиной. Покусал губу.  
  
      — Знаешь, если это такое предложение руки и сердца, то оно чертовски извращённое.  
  
      — Чем тебе не угодили китайские кольца?!  
  
      — Нет, они… такие… металлические. Холодные. Это что, звёзды?  
  
      — Красная и синяя — чтобы различать где чьё. Если на них нажать — они завибрируют.  
  
      — Звёзды?  
  
      — Кольца! Стив, просыпайся уже, у меня тут важный подарок вообще!  
  
      — Это кольца…  
  
      — Не говори, что ты и правда надеялся на обручальные.  
  
      — Нет, я не… Но…  
  
      Стив растеряно смотрел на ободки из металла. Этот подарок, пожалуй, один из самых странных в его жизни. Даже подаренная маленькой Беккой самодельная кукла в далёком прошлом не была такой странной.  
  
      — Да, таким подарком в твиттере не особо похвастаешь, понимаю. Хочешь подарю огромную охапку красно-сине-белых роз?  
  
      Стив перевёл взгляд на Баки, нетерпеливо покачивающегося вперёд-назад. Он явно нервничал, и Стив поспешил его успокоить.  
  
      — Они… замечательные? — неуверенно протянул он, не зная, как поблагодарить за такой подарок. — Я только не понимаю зачем они. У нас вроде всё хорошо в… этом смысле.  
  
      — Нет пределу совершенству, Стиви! — просиял Баки и хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
      — В каком смысле?  
  
      —  _Видели нооочь, гуляли всю нооочь до утраааа_ , — коряво пропел Баки, прикрыв глаза и покачивая головой.  
  
      — Я всё ещё не идеально знаю русский, — вздохнул озадаченный Стив, понявший лишь «ночь».  
  
      — Говорю, что развлекаться можно с утра и до ночи, с ночи и до утра. Понимаешь? — поиграв бровями, Баки опёрся руками на постель. Стив свободной рукой натянул одеяло повыше, едва не уронив коробку, лавирующую в другой ладони. — Опробовать не желаешь?  
  
      — Что?! Нет! — возмутился тут же покрасневший Стив. Он выронил коробку, и кольца тут же упали на простыни с тихим металлическим звоном — точно как левая рука Баки касалась крана на кухни или в ванной. Стив вздрогнул.  
  
      — Не строй из себя скромника, а то снова разложу, — рыкнул Баки, которого всегда раздражало то, как Стив мог всего час назад похабно стонать, а потом краснеть и почти падать в обморок, нудя что-то о соседях и стыде. Баки никогда не любил двуличия, а в таком идеальном со всех сторон Стиве — вдвойне. — Заодно проверим этих крошек в действии.  
  
      Стив резко мотнул головой, смотря на то, как в металлической ладони Баки сливались по цвету кольца.  
  
      — Не будь ребёнком, Стив. Это не больно. Даже приятно.  
  
      — Тебе откуда знать? — обиженно буркнул Стив, пряча нос в одеяле.  
  
      — Оттуда, что я не стал бы дарить тебе чего-то, что могло бы тебе не понравится. Я сам опробовал — это не страшно, не больно и в самом деле приятно.  
  
      — Когда ты успел? — от удивления Стив выполз из одеяла, чем тут же воспользовался Баки, резко отдёрнувший ненужный кусок ткани. Стив испуганно сглотнул.  
  
      — Хватит зажиматься, Стив! Это ещё не весь подарок.  
  
      — Это изнасилование!  
  
      — Я тебе покажу изнасилование. В следующий раз. Нежное как заварной крем. Отпусти трусы!  
  
      — Нет, не трогай меня!  
  
      — Стиви, ну в самом деле…  
  
      — Они страшные! Холодные!  
  
      — Моя рука тоже страшная и холодная, но она…  
  
      — Это другое!  
  
      — Да твою ж Америку, Стив, ну чего ты так боишься? Хочешь, я первый?  
  
      — Нет! Я!  
  
      — Как скажешь. Отпусти трусы, правда, они сейчас треснут. _Вставай, страна огромная…_  
  


***

      — Серьёзно? Бак, серьёзно?

      — А что? Я же говорил — ещё один подарок.

      — Флаг. Чёртов флаг и где? И, главное, когда? Ты изверг, Бак. Были бы мы в Америке, тебя посадили бы за осквернение национального символа.

      — О, так, мы ещё способны на что-то, кроме стонов?

      — Что? Агх, Баки! Пре… Прекра… Стоп! Ба…

      — Вот и нечего говорить с флагом на… голове. _А ты такоой огрооомный, как айсберг в океаааане…_  


  


* * *


End file.
